zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Navi
is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. A fairy, Navi serves as Link's fairy companion throughout the game. She is given the task to aid Link by the Great Deku Tree; although she is initially a little frustrated with and does not believe him capable of acts of heroism, she soon learns to like him, and they become an inseparable team. At the end of the game, Navi leaves the land of Hyrule for reasons unknown. Navi stands as a milestone in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series, as she is the first of many side-kick companion characters that would appear in later games in the series. She is also the first character in the canonical entries in the series to have voice acting, speaking words like "hey", "watch out", and "listen" whenever Link comes across anything interesting or dangerous, as well as saying "hello!" to a Kokiri on her way to Link's House, and to Link when she first meets him. She also occasionally provides Link with the last known objective in the game for the player's convenience. Her voice acting is provided by Kaori Mizuhashi, who would later provide the voice for Ciela, another one of Link's fairy companions from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Biography At the beginning of the game, in the depths of Kokiri Forest, the Great Deku Tree, sensing a looming power that threatens to destroy Hyrule, asks Navi, one of his fairy children, to take a young boy named Link to see him. Unlike the rest of the inhabitants of the forest, Link does not have a guardian fairy companion. Navi arrives in Link's House, and is surprised to see what a small and seemingly lazy child Link is, not believing him capable of handling the tasks the Great Deku Tree will set upon him. Despite this, she tells Link about the Great Deku Tree's summoning, and together, they travel to the grove of the wise tree. The Great Deku Tree tells the two about a curse placed on him by an outsider, and asks them to travel inside him to break the curse. They do indeed dispel the curse by defeating Queen Gohma; however, the Great Deku Tree reveals that he was fated to die no matter what the outcome of their excursion into his insides would be. He explains that he was cursed by the Gerudo mystic Ganondorf, who had been seeking the Spiritual Stones — magical stones that have the power to open the door to the Sacred Realm, where the omnipotent Triforce can be found. He asks them to stop Ganondorf from achieving this at all costs, and after presenting them with the Kokiri's Emerald, tells them to travel to Hyrule Castle and converse with Princess Zelda, who resides there. The Great Deku Tree in his final words before dying, remarks that the future depends on Link, and entreats Navi to help him carry out his will. and Navi are confronted by Ganondorf]] From this point, Navi and Link work together to prevent any disaster that may come upon Hyrule. While initially, Navi seems to have a general disliking for Link (Link doesn't seem to be bothered by this much, oddly enough), they quickly grow fond of each other during their quest. After many ordeals, Link and Navi confront Ganondorf at the very top of Ganon's Castle. Navi is unable to aid Link in the ensuing battle due to the dark energy Ganondorf sends forth, leaving Link unable to Z-target. Despite this, Link defeats Ganondorf, who uses his final strength to try and bring the castle down, with the three of them still inside. Link and Zelda narrowly escape, and the tower collapses in on itself. As they celebrate their victory, they hear a slight rumble from the direction of the ruins. Link surveys the scene, and Ganondorf rises from the rubble, utilizing the true power of the Triforce of Power to transform into a monstrous, pig-like beast. Navi promises Link that she will not be held back by Ganondorf again, and together, they defeat the beast and seal it away. Even though Ganondorf is defeated and peace is restored, in the ending, Navi is seen departing from Hyrule in the Temple of Time, where she soars towards the lit window and is never seen again. The reason for her departure is never ascertained. Non-canonical appearances Link and the Portal of Doom Navi is Link's companion once again in this book taking place during the events of Ocarina of Time. Theories Love interest Though never directly stated in-game, Shigeru Miyamoto revealed in an interview conducted by Famimaga 64 that Navi is jealous of Princess Zelda and has feelings for Link- a possible allusion to the character Tinker Bell from the musical Peter Pan. While non-canonical, in Volume 2 of the ''Ocarina of Time'' manga, as Zelda sends Link back in time after the battle with Ganon, Navi exclaims " You're a magnificent hero, Link. The forest will be safe with you there. Link... I love you!". Departure There are many theories as to why Navi would so abruptly leave Hyrule without any apparent explanation. One is that owing to the fact that Link is not a Kokiri, and thus was never meant to have a fairy companion in the first place, Navi had to depart once his quest had been fulfilled. Another theory is that Navi realized that she and Link could not ever truly be together as romantic partners, and decides to leave him to escape the unavoidable rejection. The location to which Navi departs is debated by many, but it should be noted that the same general location that Navi was seen departing in Ocarina of Time corresponds to a secret entrance to the Temple of Time found in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It is possible that she departed through this entrance either to settle there in solitude, or move on to parts still unknown. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In the opening cutscene of Majora's Mask, the direct sequel to Ocarina of Time, it is stated that Link went on a journey to find a "beloved and invaluable friend" with whom he "parted ways when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny". There are many interpretations as to whom this refers, one of the most prominent being that this beloved friend is Navi, who departed at the end of Ocarina of Time. Some believe that because Navi's familiar chiming sound can be heard directly after this section of the cutscene, which indicates almost explicitly that the "beloved and invaluable friend" is referring to Navi, although this has also been attributed to the subsequent introductions of Tatl and Tael. Aside from this, the official Nintendo Power Player's Guide for the game states that Navi is the friend Link is looking for. Also, while not considered to be canon, it should be noted that Link's final line in the ''Majora's Mask'' manga is, "Let's go find Navi!". The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures It is possible that the Navi Trackers mini-game is named after Navi herself. To a further extent, it could reference Link's search for her following Ocarina of Time. Super Smash Bros. Brawl A fairy that appears during one of Link's taunt animations physically resembles Navi. Additionally, in the Subspace Emissary mode, during Link's introduction, a blue fairy similar to Navi is shown fluttering around him before he obtains the Master Sword. It flies away when the Halberd appears and starts dropping Shadow Bugs. It is possible that this fairy is Navi, though it may be simply a generic fairy companion. Etymology In an interview, Toru Osawa was quoted as naming Link's Fairy companion , based on the Japanese verb , as her role was to help the player navigate. Her English name, Navi, is similarly based on the English word "navigate". See also * Ciela * Tatl es:Navi ja:ナビィ Category:Fairies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters